


Devi andare

by donutgladiator



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: SPOILER film IT 2019Super SPOILERoniFuggite lo SPOILERUn piccolo missing moment, forse, nel momento in cui tutti combattono con IT, Eddie ferito si trova con Richie, e io spero, almeno con la mia fantasia, che sia andata circa così. Spero in maniera migliore, ma il mio cuore ne ha bisogno.Ok, premessa fatta.Di nuovo, è super SPOILER, non leggete se non sapete determinati avvenimenti.





	Devi andare

Richie stava continuando a premere sulla ferita, sperando che riuscisse a farla guarire come se l’altro fosse semplicemente caduto dalla bici e le sue mani dal tocco magico potessero ancora avere quel miracoloso effetto di quando erano ragazzini.

Aveva tentato di isolare tutti i rumori intorno a lui, cercando di rinchiudere la sua mente su un unico pensiero: tenere Eddie in vita a tutti i costi.

Non poteva morire.

Non gliel’avrebbe permesso.

“Andrà bene, vedrai. Ti sei levato un coltello dalla faccia, cosa sarà mai un artiglio nel petto?” sdrammatizzò, cercando di rassicurare più se stesso che l’altro, che sembrava quasi rassegnato al suo destino.

Sentiva il suo respiro sempre più stentato e, nonostante la poca luminosità, il colorito della sua faccia non sembrava per niente rassicurante.

Teneva la mano sopra quella di Eddie e faceva pressione sulla giacca, usata per fermare il sangue, che però non voleva smettere di uscire dalla ferita.

“Devi andare…”

Non sembrava nemmeno la voce di Eddie.

Quel rantolo non poteva essere la voce di Eddie.

“Non vado da nessuna parte, non posso lasciarti solo.”

Sentì le lacrime pizzicare le palpebre ma impedì loro di scendere.

Non poteva mostrarsi debole in quel momento.

Non se lo sarebbe permesso.

“Peccato non ci sia tua madre a farmi compagnia.” Eddie si schiarì la voce prima di parlare di nuovo e lo disse con un sorriso appena accennato. Richie sentì il cuore stringersi ancora di più.

Era la seconda volta che Eddie faceva una simile battuta e non avrebbe permesso che fosse quello l’ultimo ricordo che gli rimanesse di lui.

Scacciò il pensiero che Eddie potesse morire velocemente quanto in fretta era arrivato.

“Stronzo.” bisbigliò tra i denti, guardando verso gli altri amici, intenti a combattere Pennywise, sperando che in qualche modo potessero farcela anche da soli.

“Ce la farete.” sussurrò di nuovo Eddie, muovendosi appena, facendo subito dopo una smorfia di dolore.

“Ce la faremo.” rettificò Richie, sorridendogli.

“Sai Richie… nonostante le tue battute su me e mia madre… sei stato il mio migliore amico.” socchiuse appena gli occhi e una lacrima gli sfuggì dalle ciglia.

Richie scosse la testa, non avrebbe accettato il fine ultimo di quelle parole, soprattutto ciò che comportava per Eddie dirle. Non avrebbe lasciato che perdesse la speranza e si desse per vinto.

“Lo sono ancora, dubito tu abbia chissà quanti amici a casa tua.” ridacchiò, sfiorandogli con la mano la guancia, togliendo quella lacrima dal suo viso.

“Devi andare…”

Nonostante avesse cercato di estrometterli dalla sua mente, i suoni intorno a lui arrivavano forti e chiari. La lotta contro il clown era agli sgoccioli e serviva il suo aiuto per mettere finalmente fine all’esistenza di Pennywise. Aveva sperato che gli altri potessero farcela senza di lui, ma sapeva che non era possibile. Nonostante le bugie, il piano di Mike era giusto, era necessario che fossero tutti insieme per sconfiggere IT.

Ed Eddie aveva ragione; doveva andare.

Scosse la testa, di nuovo.

“Non ti lascio.”

“Richie…”

Si abbassò verso il suo volto e poggiò la propria fronte su quella dell’altro.

“Non doveva andare così.” avrebbe maledetto tutto il mondo in quel momento, tutto quello che li aveva portati lì. Tutte le sue scelte sbagliate.

Tutte le cose non dette…

“Forse invece sì.”

Le lacrime che Richie si era sforzato di trattenere fino a quel momento sfuggirono al suo controllo, scendendo lungo le sue guance.

Eddie radunando le ultime forze cercò di alzare una mano verso il suo viso per asciugargli le lacrime, ma questa si fermò sui suoi occhiali, mancando il giusto bersaglio, lasciando un’indelebile impronta di sangue. L'altro portò una mano a raggiungerla, stringendola nella sua.

“C’è una cosa…” non era di certo il momento adatto, ma una parte di lui sapeva che quello poteva essere l’ultimo istante disponibile per dirla: “… una cosa che ho sempre nascosto perché credevo che mi avrebbero preso ancora più in giro di come facevano…”

I ricordi erano tornati lentamente, ma quella sensazione aveva sempre accompagnato tutta la sua vita.

Eddie cercò il più possibile di aprire gli occhi e guardare l’amico.

Era strano… non vedeva più il Richie adulto, era come se fosse ritornato il ragazzino di 27 anni prima e anche per lui era come avere di nuovo 13 anni.

“Vedi… tu mi sei sempre piaciuto.”

Eddie tossì appena e sorrise: “Se sono il tuo migliore amico, mi sembra il minimo.”

Richie scosse la testa.

“Non in quel senso. Mi sono sforzato di nasconderlo per tutta una vita… ma quando ero con te, quelle emozioni erano così difficili da soffocare che dovevo sfogarle in altri modi…” 

Era facile leggere il dubbio sul volto di Eddie, anche con la scarsa luce.

“Ti amo.”

Passarono interminabili secondi di silenzio.

“Non… non so cosa dire.”

“Non devi dire per forza qualcosa.” Richie abbassò appena lo sguardo, lasciando libera la mano dell’altro. “Certo, beh… non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se avessi detto _qualcosa_, ma va bene così, forse è stato egoista da parte mia; era una cosa che dovevo fare per me stesso.” sorrise leggermente e abbassò lo sguardo sulla ferita dell’altro, che non sembrava subire l’effetto delle sue mani miracolose.

Se non fossero stati in un luogo del genere, isolati dal mondo, forse…

Si sforzò di nuovo di abbandonare quei pensieri negativi, sperando bastasse questo per non far avverare quei timori.

“Abbassati.” sussurrò Eddie.

Richie obbedì, accostandosi al suo viso, sentendo il suo respiro su di lui.

“Io…” prima che potesse aggiungere qualsiasi cosa, Eddie con tutte le forze rimaste si spinse verso di lui, poggiando le labbra su quelle dell’altro.

Fu un bacio timido e rapido, dopo nemmeno un istante si separarono.

“Cosa dovebbe essere? Tua madre sa baciare molto meglio.” bisbigliò Richie, spingendosi di nuovo sulle sue labbra, questa volta cercando un più profondo contatto.

Fu un bacio quasi disgustoso a causa della sporcizia e del sangue, ma per entrambi fu probabilmente il bacio migliore di tutta una vita.

Tornati bambini, in quel momento nel tempo che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto portargli via, stavano dando il loro primo - ultimo - vero bacio.

Separarsi fu anche troppo difficile.

“Devi andare…” sussurrò per l’ultima volta Eddie.

Un urlo fece capire a Richie che doveva farlo davvero.

Si voltò verso gli altri per poi lasciare lentamente la mano di Eddie, sperando che l’altro potesse tamponare la ferita al meglio: “Tornerò in un attimo e poi ti porterò a casa.”

Eddie sorrise e annuì.

“Ti aspetto qui.”

Richie ricambiò il suo sorriso, fiducioso.

L’ultima cosa che Eddie vide fu la schiena di Richie, i suoi capelli corvini e il passo deciso che aveva da sempre ammirato. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiudere gli occhi che l’ultimo soffio di vita abbandonò il suo corpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie se siete arrivati fino alla fine di questa one shot e mi dispiace se ne siete usciti con il cuore un po' infranto, il mio è decisamente in mille pezzi.  
Mi dispiace.  
Sono appena uscita dal cinema devastata, nonostante sapessi della morte di questo personaggio.  
Fino alla fine ho creduto nel lieto fine. FINO ALLA FINE ragazzi, davvero. Mi aspettavo cicciasse fuori dall'acqua e che tutto si sistemasse.  
E invece il dolore.  
E il dolore mi ha fatto buttare giù questa cosa fatta forse di fretta, ma fresca delle mie sensazioni alla visione.  
Spero vivamente di scrivere di nuovo su di loro, sperando in cose più felici.  
Ancora grazie per la lettura.


End file.
